


I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Term Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Wedlock, brief mention of intimacy, original children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: One night, as you lay in bed, Jack reveals that he's been wanting a change in your relationship for a while and has been secretly pursuing the steps to secure your children's financial future.Based on a dream I had. Visual accompaniment found here: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/184365891216/ill-be-damned-if-i-dont-marry-you-jack-barakat





	I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat)

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

This unexpected (even for Jack) question comes as you're both propped up in bed in your pajamas and glasses, him on the right staring intently at his tablet screen; you on the left reading the latest book in the mental_floss collection, the kids sleeping soundly in their own bedrooms.

"I _have_ ,” you answer, emphasizing on the past tense, then admit, "but I see no point in it now."

"What do you mean?" asking in alarm, he shifts his head toward you in panic and, at once, you notice the distress in his facial expression.

"We've been together for 10 years, have a 6 and a 4-year-old, and share pretty much everything. " following it up, you chuckle at the reality, "we sort of already act like a married couple."

"Not _exactly,_ " he mutters under his breath, instantly bringing you to question as to why he would bring this up _now,_ after ten years, during which the topic wasn't paramount.

"What's going on, Jack?"  You demand, putting down your book, your face stern, stressing that he convey his reasoning and at that, in immediate fashion.

"The health scare that we had with Sam and your mom's hospital stays, it's just" —sighing while looking down at the comforter, he says pensively, "It makes me wonder, if something like that were to happen, what would happen to us, to the kids, you know _legally?_ " 

"Oh, Jack," you sigh, feeling adoration at his concern and maturity level, moving your body slightly to reach up to dishevel his blonde and black streaked hair.

"I guess it just never crossed my mind before," he declares in guilt, still looking down and not acknowledging your hand in his hair, "I just followed whatever we were doing without thinking much about tradition,” sighing once, he admits, "I now realize I never asked you because I never had the balls to."

"Don't bla—" you attempt to reassure him by saying it wasn't his fault; he couldn't have known better but are interrupted.

"I've been doing research," he declares proudly, following with a surprising statement, "and I've already spoken to a notary. He'll be able to write up a will right after we're married."

Looking at the lanky man next to you, with his proud but timid expression exemplified by his spectacles, now messed up hair, black cotton shorts and top and the few tattoos peeking out, an honored reflection washes over you. Resting next, you is the same Blink-182 and music Lebanese fanboy you met years ago who was born with an energy for onstage banter and a dream of touring the world with his best friends, which he fulfilled. However, what was most evident from the here and now was that  as he soon as he entered fatherhood he had matured dramatically, a fact so true he had apparently secretly counseled for both his partner and children's legal and financial matters. To be the witness of that, which in fairness you thought impossible, and the one to have implicitly accompanied him in this journey, well, you couldn't adore him more for that.

"You've really thought about this, huh?"  You vocalize these thoughts, eyes targeted at him twinkling in veneration.

 "Just a little" he's modest as he shrugs, a timid smile appearing, "And" he points out matter-of-factly, feeding off your fondness, in giddiness, "we don't even need a big wedding. It could be as simple as in the backyard, with Anna as flower girl and Sam as ring bearer, your minister uncle as officiator, your sister and my brother as maid of honor and best man, the band as groomsmen, your friends as bridesmaids, with our parents and closest friends in attendance."    

At the thought of his idea being actually very appealing, perhaps you could even have a rustic theme, you confirm this with a "Backyard wedding it is,", then using his humbleness as an opportunity for a playful tease, ask sarcastically, "Since it’s going to be low-key, does this mean I can wear my favorite pair of sweats instead of a wedding dress?" 

As his brain struggles to comprehend your jumbled admission, his facial expressions contort in all sorts (think: Spanish Lady Math Meme), to which you giggle at, finding nothing cuter than his sluggish response time. When reality finally sets in, that is, he comprehends your earlier admission, he asks for validation, with radiant yet tired eyes and smile directed towards you, uncertainty laced in his words  "Is that a yes? You'll marry me?"

"You're a doofus, Jack Bassam Barakat, but I'll be damned if I don't marry you," bouncing to straddle his hips following this declaration, you then pin his hands to the headboard, his brown eyes dilating in the process.

Profiting from the moment's emotion and position, you slot your foreheads and noses together, then begin Eskimo-kissing one another, your smiles radiant as your eyes bore into each other's. 

"You know," he advises slyly once you’ve stopped kissing, the combination of the moment’s intensity and giggles too much to handle, his eyes passionate as he speaks, "I always thought the name Mrs. Barakat suited you well, but now that it's going to be legally official, I'll take even more pleasure in calling you that."

 _"Legally official_?" you feign shock at the use of these big terms, finding yet another perfect opportunity to flirt with him, your words suddenly coming out Southern _, "_ Why, Mr. Barakat, did you ask me to marry you just so you can give me your name?"  Pretending to be revolted, you add, "Why I'm a grown woman, not some property to be handled at your plea—"

 _"_ Is that so? Then why are you the one to have initiated this position?" He cuts in, referring to the fact that you were still straddling him, bringing you back to reality and with his next words resembling your earlier game play, to a hearty laugh,  "Remember the agreement; you are meant to stay chaste until the wedding night."

 _"_ Says the one who knocked me up not once but _twice_ before asking me to marry him!" You bark in laughter, Jack following suit.

"Now" your voice drops an octave as you detach your forehead from his but leave his hands pinned and bring your lips close to his ear to whisper, your breath hot, "make love to me like it's the first time, Barakat."

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had a dream so vivid, you had to create something out it? Well, this oneshot is a testament to that. Truthfully, I absolutely love the way it turned out, with the idea that the proposal didn't have to be extravagant (and was implicit) and that following it, (Y/N) and Jack don't see each other any differently and continue to tease each other. 
> 
> As usual, I would really appreciate any kind of feedback.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
